


Another Day, Another Problem

by AnimeWolf38



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also because I need to work on characterization and writing, F/M, This is one of my friends favorite ships so-, and I can’t draw so, dont judge me, i didn’t even edit it, i looked at their wikis and wrote this in thirty minutes, i mostly wrote this for my friend cause I love them, writing was my only option
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWolf38/pseuds/AnimeWolf38
Summary: Marrow just wanted this day to be over. He’s exhausted. It doesn’t help when this freaking woman won’t leave him alone on what Ironwood is hiding from everyone.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/May Marigold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Another Day, Another Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lidupo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidupo/gifts).



> I just wrote this cause my friend loves this ship. I know next to nothing about the personalities of these two other than what I saw on the wiki. Suffer with me in the Shipper Void.

Marrow could not believe the day had gone this badly. Sure, grimm had been more numerous since the incident at Beacon, but things just seemed to get even worse the _moment_ those kids showed up.

Despite his attitude to them at first, Marrow had to admit, they were skilled for their age. They had General Ironwood’s trust, and Marrow supposed that was all that mattered.

He also liked that he was no longer the rookie, though he would never admit it aloud.

But he was starting to grow a little suspicious. They show up just days before the election, and then a massacre occurred.

Shooting another grimm lunging for him, Marrow realized he should probably stop thinking and just fight.

He turned his full attention to fighting the grimm. This had to be one of the biggest outbreaks in a long while. Marrow had never actually fought during an outbreak of this scale before, as one hadn’t occurred since before he became a member of the Ace Ops.

Considering how faunus were treated in Atlas, Marrow felt indebted to General Ironwood. He decided he was the best choice out of all the options for a new member.

That showed all those bullies Marrow used to have to cower away from as a child.

Marrow flinched as a grimm fell in front of him.

“Some Ace Op you are,” a voice rang out. Marrow groaned internally. “Letting yourself nearly get hit by a small fry.” A scoff.

“Marigold, we are not doing this right now,” Marrow says slowly, restraining the anger rising within him.

The girl in question rolled her eyes, shooting another grimm behind Marrow.

“It’s a little suspicious that you guys happened to be there when this outbreak happened.”

“We had nothing to do with that. The Ace Ops are trying to protect everyone. What happened earlier was the work of someone else. Someone not connected to us, or Ironwood,” Marrow tries. “But as I said, this probably isn’t the best time for a conversation.”

“Fine. We’ll talk after this is over.”

Marrow sighs in relief. He returns his attention to the grimm swarming the streets. Training to fight grimm is what he’s been doing since he was young. This is what he was good at.

Their conversation ended up being a couple days later. May Marigold had walked up to Marrow in the middle of one of his patrols, demanding that he come speak with her.

He did not cower from her, no matter what anyone says. He _did not._

After managing to convince Vine to take over his shift, he nodded to May, signaling he was free.

She grabbed him by the hand, practically dragging him towards a less populated area.

“What is Ironwood hiding from us? From everyone?” she demanded.

“I do not have the proper authority to speak about it,” Marrow said coldly. “And even if I did, there is no reason for you to be involved.”

May’s eyes narrowed, and she stepped closer to Marrow, her seemingly burning yellow eyes freezing his blue ones.

Marrow gulped, his tail lowering. “Look, Marigold, I really can't tell you anything. General’s orders.”

She scoffed again. “All you guys do is follow orders! If you really cared for the people, you’d be doing more!”

“I’m doing what I can!” Marrow snapped.

May’s eyes widened for a second, before narrowing again. “I will find out what you’re hiding from me, Amin.”

Marrow shrunk slightly. “Well that won’t be today,” he said, beginning to turn away.

May stopped him with one sentence. “I guess we’ll have to reschedule our date,” she said, shrugging.

“Our what?” Marrow squeaked.

May just grinned at him, before disappearing with her semblance, leaving Marrow standing there, dumbstruck.

That woman really was _something._

Marrow wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but he could definitely feel the blood rushing to his face.

_Gosh dang it._


End file.
